


In the End, I'll Make it Right

by The_Bears_Maiden



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon deaths, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, If You Squint - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve rogers does NOT go back in time, Tags May Change, like really hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bears_Maiden/pseuds/The_Bears_Maiden
Summary: “Miss Maximoff what are you doing,” the AI questioned and Epoch mirrored that thought. “I’m helping her piece together what she lost.”“Captain Rogers does not approve of your powers being used like this.” The redhead raised a hand and stared at the wisps of red smoke. “Ever since I got this, all I’ve done is hurt people. I helped cause the Sokovia Accords. I caused the death of those people in Lagos and sent everything into motion. I killed Vision only for him to die again. I ruined so many lives. I’m giving one back whether he approves or not. If we can get you to Wakanda outside of Avengers sending you, then T’Challa will give you amnesty. He offered it to me a long time ago. But I had a debt I needed to repay. To Clint. To Steve. To Pietro. You’re not an Avenger so you would be able to go without the political fallout.”“You’d be choosing me over the Avengers.”“I’m choosing to do what is right. Steve will appreciate that. He’ll forgive me.” She stared at her and held out her hand for help to be pulled to her feet. “And James?” Wanda blinked surprised before putting her arm over her shoulder bracing her. “Ah well, he might not be so understanding."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Everyone, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	1. On the Radar

**Author's Note:**

> So I found out about A/B/O dynamics and became obsessed wanting to give it a shot. Truth be told I have a difficult time writing the whole underclass aspect of Omegas and decided to try and give it a little bit of a twist. Hopefully I didn't muss the genre too much... Anyway. This is not compliant to WandaVision or Endgame though I did cherry pick pieces here and there as it suited me.

“Call mom, call mom.” She shivered and tried to focus her blurring vision on the screen of her phone, cursing at the damn thumbprint reader misreading for the third time. A pain jolted through her skull, almost causing her jaw to spasm shut and she made a small noise through her nose as she just put her password instead.

“Call mom,” she gritted out closing her eyes to the searing sound of the ringing. She held the phone to her ear and sighed at the sound of the voicemail picking up. “Hey you’ve reached Alicia, sorry I can’ t come to the phone. Leave me a message.” She swallowed and started talking as soon as the ‘beep’ rang out. “Hey mommy, its me. Listen it’s happening again. I-I think this time is worse. I feel it in my head, and I don’t know what to do. I’m gonna lay low for a while; see if I can’t...ride it out I guess. Tell Papi I love and miss him. Same for you. Talk to you later…Bye.”

She felt slightly calmer already, but the burning was still there, crawling up her spine through her hair and out her fingers and toes. “No, please. In. Out.” She inhaled feeling it get heavier. _No no no. Not good._ “Iiiinnnn...oouuuutt.” Her voice sounded farther away from even herself and she lifted her gaze to see everything in the abandoned bathroom she was currently hiding in look suddenly like vector art ready to be pulled apart by an invisible cursor. Her clothes felt like hot brands and she pushed herself up from the toilet with trouble. She needed to get out of enclosed areas. Away from people and buildings because when ‘time’ or ‘space’ or whatever she was manipulating decided to remember the laws of physics, the shock wave released about six feet out _(she never stopped to measure the damn blast zone)_ would be enough to splinter wood into sawdust or concrete into sand...god forbid she ever find out what it could do to a person.

Which was why when the pain at the base of her spine started to grow, she had taken off some time from work and heading to the Catskills. Omega overload she told her boss, and the woman simply nodded with a condescending sound. Well, she was not above stooping to the low and degrading classification expectations; especially in moments like this when being an Omega meant she was seen as an uncontrollable sex goddess in times just before her cycles and therefore treated with a little more leniency; so long as she remembered her debt to society for ‘protecting’ her.

Sweating profusely as she exited the long abandoned resort she had sought shelter in when the migraine that usually warned of an imminent ‘blowout’ came on, she ran hard through the tree line, focusing on simply putting one foot after the other. “Oh no,” she gasped as she suddenly fast forwarded seeing and dodging the trees as they flew by her and then, then the glow of her skin and her ear drums popped and _heeere weeee goooo!_

It sounded like a jet breaking the sound barrier and the trees splintered where they stood falling in rows back to the ground like saw dust snow. Oh god that felt so _good!_ like all the stress in her body let out at once. She gasped and laughed relieved, jogging to get away from the weird scene in front of her. About forty minutes later, she was making her way up a long forgotten trail when she heard it. A jet. Actually it was the after ripples of it passing probably several minutes ago. A cold fear dripped down her back and she sped up, looking at her GPS for the nearest road. SR28 it was. From there she’d find a way to Kingston and from there back to the Bronx where she stayed with a roommate who never asked questions as long as there were no dishes in the sink and the rent was on time. _Bless your oblivious heart Laurie._

This was no way to live. _This is the ONLY_ way _to live_ she corrected. After the Battle of New York, the Chitauri Invasion, the beginning of the end-whatever anyone wanted to call these days though for her it was where she lost everything, strange things started happening. Her hearing would become painfully sharp and then drop to slow motion. Her body would ache. Doctor said it was post traumatic stress from her overly sensitive Omega blood. Anti-depressants and mandatory counseling.

Things around her would suddenly fly and hit walls and it was almost like the world was coming apart at the seams in her eyes. Nuerologist said it was just an epileptic episode and she was placed on anticonvulsant medications, to protect her overly sensitive Omega blood. Then the ‘blowout’. She was luckily outdoors and near a construction site, the noise triggering her headache and then boom. Part of the green temporary fence went down, or up in pieces depending on how one looked at it, and she ran scrambling away. She had been just as shocked and confused as everyone else when they came to inspect if maybe the crew had ruptured a gas line, blending in seamlessly with the other rubberneckers. But since then she paid careful attention to her body. She had no way of monitoring it except when the pain started to return whether she took the meds or not.

It had been this way for years now. And every time a ‘blowout’ happened, she knew it was only a matter of time before someone pinpointed its cause. Thinking about it now, she figured she was probably one of the few people in this area; it would be harder to pretend to not know what was going on. Anyone would’ve heard the expulsion of energy her body made. Running faster, she left the trail and took the more rocky terrain. 28 to Kingston to the Bronx she repeated as a mantra. She had another three days off and her blowouts were usually half a year to a year apart so next time, she’d plan a trip to Alaska or something. Maybe someplace warmer actually. No no, cold was better, less people and less trouble. She was huffing heavily climbing up to get to a ridge she could scale the other side of when she heard boots scraping.

Jolting she held her can of mace and felt her heart race as she stared at a roguish looking blonde in a buttery brown leather jacket, black cargo pants and military boots. A Beta, both calming and assured in equal measure. All relatively normal except he looked familiar-that and the quiver and bow on his back. “Its not hunting season until November,” she spat out aiming her bear mace higher. He put his hands up and backed away slowly, letting her climb up to be on level ground. “You better not be a poacher, I swear I’ll mace your ass and leave you for the rangers to find.”

“Whoa there. I’m not a poacher. I’m not hunting, its for protection. Now could you put that away?”

“Its for protection,” she mimicked making her way to the other side. “Where you headed, Omega?” She controlled her nose crinkle only barely. Well that’s what she gets for acting irrational right away. _Way to prove their point genius._

“I’m leaving. Heard some strange stuff in the woods. Don’t wanna come across a wendigo or rake or something.” _That’s it; play dumb and get the hell outta Dodge._ “What did it sound like?”

“Well right now it sounds like a creepy man alone on a mountain range bothering a girl who just wants to leave.” She clicked off the tab of the bear spray and backed up, trying to watch her footing.

“Ma’am, I’m gonna have to inform you that you’re using that product in way that is dangerous and negligent. Any way we can get you to retab it?” She spun aiming it at the person who talked and froze. “Oh my god, your Captain America.” She knew she sounded awestruck by the other guy’s snickers...she was actually more terrified than anything. The Cap smiled and motioned a hand almost scolding to her spray. “The tab ma’am.”

Luckily she had spent some time with the older folks and the homeless who were ridiculously polite to the point of sad; she for one knew a perceived slight could kill a man and with the world as it was, being alive was offense enough. “Ma’am?”

“Oh. Oh right. Uh.” With slightly shaky hands, she pushed the protective ring back over her spray can and put it back on her belt. “Well. Uh Captain,” she smiled and dipped her head unsure of whether to salute him or not. Interacting with Alpha could get hairy, with them accusing her or Omega in general of leading them on to bond. Ugly business that, and definitely not what she wanted with THE Alpha of Alphas. Instead she did a little peace sign and shuffled to the other edge putting her foot on the first rock down. “Ma’am-”

“Goodness _what?_ Is being scolded by _THE_ Captain America not mortification enough?” He looked obviously shocked while his partner cackled at that and covered one ear muttering something before clearing his throat and stepping closer; at least he wasn’t posturing. “I am very sorry to bother you or or give that impression.” She raised her brows and held her hands out in a universal language of _‘okay...and?’_ “W-well we were investigating the area for an anomaly and-”

“An anomaly,” she repeated dryly. He looked so confused like this was not how he expected the conversation to go. Clearly the Omegas he dealt with were either more docile or more hysterical. Not combative which was a trait she had learned young. “Yes; there had been an anomaly and we wanted to ask if you’ve seen or heard anything.”

She pointed to the other blond almost smugly. “Wendigos. Leave before it gets dark. I plan to. Nice talking to you Captain…and mysterious sidekick dude. I gotta go.” She was down several rocks when she gasped and pressed back as Iron Man appeared mid air before her. “So what’s a pretty little thing like you doing all the up here by yourself huh? Got any secrets you wanna share?”

“Okay wow, I am going to like put in the biggest sexual harassment case when I get back to the city. This is ridiculous. I get one weekend off every three or four months and I get stuck with Wendigo nerd watch. You know Mr. Stark I do have some secrets for you; your action doll sucks. It needs less movable parts and more personal ones. And while we’re on the topic of dolls and marketing, your color ensemble is terrible and the red headed secretary who is usually at your side probably understands it a hell of a lot better than you can.”

“Jeez she went from like a two to ten real quick and you know, my toy is one of the best selling ones by the way.”

“Buying your own stock doesn’t mean people like it,” she deadpanned as the Beta cackled even louder in glee. He landed arms extended at her lifting his mask. “Who _is_ this girl?” Her nerves alighted once more in a slight panic. Of course she would goad the man who had the world’s best surveillance system. “This ‘girl’ is leaving. This has definitely been the wildest things to happen to me in a long time.”

Yeah what was the last wild thing,” he quipped suggestively. “Half the world disappeared.” The words had an instant effect and the mountain top seemed to grow colder, lonelier even. She cleared her throat and shrugged adding in a softer apologetic tone when the Beta let off a scolding yet also understanding aura, “but I guess everyone can lay claim to that one, right?” Captain America nodded minutely, his throat working to find something to say and she sighed fixing her curly hair more into her baseball cap. “Look this got dark all very quickly, and I need to get down this mountain before it gets dark, which also happens very quickly this high up. So...good luck with your anomaly hunting.”

“We’ll give you a lift back,” Tony suddenly piped up closing his mask and mumbling to someone. “What? No that’s totally not-”

“C’mon, no big deal. We gotta get back anyway too.” She was still sputtering out her protests when the Quinjet dropped from a higher altitude, nearly blowing her hat right off. “You can even meet my red headed secretary if you like. She’s actually my wife,” he added already pushing her backpack. “Wait wait, sidekick guy say something!”

“Ha! Hear that Nat! Clint is sidekick guy!” She froze looking at him walk past her and gasped, hands flying over her mouth. “Oh god, oh no...I just-your Hawkeye?” He smiled over his shoulder without a word and she felt ten times more mortified that she nearly bear maced Hawkeye of the Avengers. But the reality was that they were pushing her into a jet that could arrest her! And then, then her logic _thank you very much for clocking back in_ kicked in.

If they arrested her for no crime, and she didn’t commit one, even going as far as too fucking leave the city to avoid the possibility of damage to property or loss of life, then they _couldn’t_ actually charge her. It would go against everything Captain America stood for and her amendment rights for god’s sake, and that was without mentioning any of the coddling immunity that came with her designation. The amount of Omega in penitentiaries was astounding low...on the flip side, the morgues were usually full of those who fell victim to Alpha brutality for not choosing to bond with a suitor. _Dark note there_ but it was a sad truth for her class designation; the ones who didn’t stick up for themselves were destined to be no more than legally taxpaying sex slaves.

Aaaannnd, even if they did try to say that she was not a protected US citizen because of her...thing, the Sokovia Accords by _legality_ and _verbiage_ stated that only enhanced working for government agencies or private organizations fell under its jurisdiction. And she fell under neither. She knew the Accords like the back of her hand after the first ‘blowout’ left her paranoid someone would scoop her out of the sky.

Which in technicality was exactly what was happening now anyway, but still, she reignited her _‘fine whatever’_ mentality and she she walked forward with a huff. Faltering at all the gadgets and wingdings she looked around flustered until Iron Man pushed passed her and patted a chair across from him. Unsure why, she glanced at Captain America. Well to be honest she knew why; she expected him to protect her as a person should anything escalate. He took off his mask and suddenly Captain America became Steve Rogers, America’s golden boy with a grin that melted even her stubbornness.

“Hm, this look suits you better,” she noted sitting down. She did a double take and cringed, moving another seat away from Clint. “I’m sorry I almost...you know. Nothing against you but I thought you were an ax killer in the middle of the wilderness.” He laughed and shrugged. “Nothing taken; should’ve announced myself once I sensed you were Omega...Though you were downwind and the mace would’ve just flew back in your face anyway.” She groaned and covered her face thrice humiliated without the extra laughing in the cabin.

“Here lets start over,” she looked up as he held out hand. “Clint Barton. Hawkeye.” Hesitating only a moment she smiled sincerely, taking off her gloves and shook his hand firmly, much to his apparent delight. “Delaney Santoro…just Delaney Santoro; it doesn’t sound as cool as your alias but what’re you gonna do, right?” He laughed and nodded standing. “I’m gonna see if Nat needs help.”

“Like Black Widow Natasha Romanoff Nat?” She looked around the cabin frowning. “I’m sorry but I thought you guys hated each other.” Steve stiffened a bit and looked at Tony, who’s suit melted into a pair of sweats. “That’s actually cool by the way,” she stated still waving a few fingers absently between everyone. “Why would you-never mind of course you would think that,” Tony rambled his head probably ahead of the conversation. “Everyone thinks that,” Delaney scoffed, “I mean you guys broke up. And then got together and failed and then broke up again like a super abusive relationship, meanwhile the world sat on and watched like kids in a custody battle.”

“Holy shit kid, you really know how to put a picture to things,” Tony grumbled. She scowled and crossed her arms. “Your telling me an anomaly out in the middle of nowhere five years after the Snap brought you all together?”

“And if it did,” Steve asked sitting next to Tony watching her. “Pfft! That’s rich Captain Rogers. I mean Sir.” Leaning forward, she laced her fingers under her chin and shook her head. “That’s a pile of horse shit; just like your meetings. Yeah. Yeah, I went to one before,” she elaborated at the tick in his jaw. “A few years after it all. I took advantage of Stark Industries free tuition program to become an EMT. Try and help the shortage of first responders after-” She swallowed and shook her head. “You have no idea how many calls we answered in six months. Overdoses. Suicides...So so many. I mean along with the ‘usual my chest hurts’ and car accidents, and robberies gone wrong-”

Memories of those dark days shook her and she trembled slightly rubbing her arms, catching the way Stark looked away lips pursed. Steve for his credit stared at her intently, noting all the pain as if he was memorizing it, taking the blame for it and it made her feel slightly guilty after her criticism of them. “I quit and tried again. By the way Mr. Stark, your program never said how many times someone could apply for it so I never broke the law.”

“Noted. So what’d you do?” Siting back she closed her eyes for a moment and shrugged. “I went into journalism. Graphic design. Linguistics-”

“Jesus how many times did you apply for the program?”

“There were less people in the world; I figured you wouldn’t care,” she snapped before wincing inhaling deeply. “And I had a lot of time on my hands. A lot of us did. Anyway I quit the EMT work before my team ended up responding to a call for _me,_ ” she made a face shaking her head at how the Betas coddled her throughout her entire career, concerned she’d collapse in a fit of overly sensitive Omega blood weakness. In the old world, it was uncommon to find Omegas in the high stress fields. They were mainly scientists, teachers, gardeners, childcare and midwifery. That was no longer the case with the Snap, the workforce had become almost a level playing field at a very high price.

“So...what do you do when all the papers are just reminding you of the shortages, the power outages, the violence and everything we lost? I took pictures of the opposite. Made little feel good blogs, pictures of people helping out at the soup kitchens, the women’s shelters, the the,” she rolled her wrist trying to remember and snapped her fingers, “The whales that came into the Hudson. The first recent sighting of a bald eagle. But no sign of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. I mean, unless you count the tabloid about Thor’s beer belly.

Except,” she held up a finger and let the silence drag just long enough before pointing to the pilot seat, “for the Black Widow who still apparently held meetings with those still willing to remember the little guys.” She glanced and saw said woman looking back at her and quickly put her hands between her knees. _Oop, lets not draw the attention of the lie detecting assassin._ Not that anything she just said was. Natasha walked over and leaned against the wall studying her, and she controlled her fidgeting in awestruck amazement; man she was so cool! “What does that have to do with Steve and his meetings?”

Delaney scoffed again throwing her hands up. “What doesn’t that have to do with it? Here I am writing feel good opinion pieces in what’s left of the New York Post and I hear that THE Captain America is holding weekly meetings promoting recovery so of course I go down there to get a scoop, hell maybe even an interview if I’m lucky.” She shook her head and looked at him sadly. “Dude, you were so depressingly not believing your own words; I couldn’t write a piece on you. Please tell me your Avenger pep talks were better.”

“Not by much,” Tony remarked making her laugh a little. She looked at the pale moons of her nails, about to ask him if he believed his words now when Clint called back they were about to enter the city. Tony smacked his knee and stood. “Right, so where do we drop you off?”

“Uhhh, how about _not in_ the city? No offense but you guys all together spells trouble and I don’t want it knocking on my door, or bothering my neighbors or ending up in the tabloids that wrote about Thor or anything. I just want to enjoy the rest of my days off and go back to what’s left of my life.”

“Right. Central Park it is.” She pointed to Nat eyes wide. “Does this man even listen when people talk?” The red and blonde bombshell smirked turning back to the cockpit. “Not usually.” And sure enough the doors opened and she stepped out into the heart of the city she loved and loathed. “Miss Santoro?”

“Hmm?” She looked back and stilled, cocking her head to the side the way Steve was staring at her. “I’m sorry for everything you lost, everything you went through.”

Captain I-”

“And we’re going to make it right. Believe me this time.” The conviction made her head go back and her knees go weak, eyeing him critically before a smile overtook her face. “Finally. We’ve been waiting a long time for you to come back. Godspeed Captain America. And maybe give me an exclusive interview when your mission’s successful.” She wanted to believe her words made his back go a little straighter and he gave a small head nod. “Ma’am.”

She watched the jet disappear before turning and taking the subway back to her roommate’s place in the Bronx. What a shit weekend but still she wasn’t taken right away and held as a lab rat so there was always the off chance that if she kept her head down and monitored her stress, which seemed to be the root cause of a blowout for at least another year she might fall off their radar. Besides, sounded like they were up to something huge. Dragging herself out of the elevator and unlocking the door she shuffled passed Laurie ignoring her questioning face.

“I thought you were gone for another couple of days.”

“Plans got cut short. Were you gonna do something?”

“Nah. Leftover pasta in the fridge if you want it.”

“Hm thanks. Gonna get changed and hit the bed early.” She scoffed at the halfhearted wave, _more of a dismissal_ , she received and went to do just that. Dropping her bag and showering before changing into shorts and a tank top, she crawled under the safety of her fluffy down blanket and closed her eyes. _What a day, what a day._

Something thudded loudly snapping her out of her sleep and she snatched her phone from the nightstand, blinded by the screen as she read the time. What the hell was Laurie doing at 2:24 in the morning. Sighing she pushed her blanket down with a yawn and opened her door listening to someone in the kitchen. Waiting a moment to see if she sounded like she needed help, she quickly went back into her room when the door across the hall closed. She could’ve got a midnight snack a little quieter she groused rearranging her pillows.

She was pulling the blanket back over herself when the door to her room broke off its hinges, startling a scream from her as she tried to stand. Something hit her square in the chest and she looked down panicked expecting to see blood and the pain of a gunshot registering late-instead she was met with a massive dart. _Oh my god_ , she tried in a last ditch effort to grab the nightstand for balance yet missed it by a mile and went straight down, knocking her head against the railing before everything went black.


	2. Epoch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ep·och  
> /ˈepək/  
> noun:  
> a period of time in history or a person's life, typically one marked by notable events or particular characteristics.

They lost so much again after finally defeating Thanos. The world lost Iron Man. Pepper and Morgan lost a husband and father. He lost a great friend and teammate. Not to mention his confidant; he still found himself turning to ask Nat for her opinion every now and then. And the world once again lost its gratitude, the news going dark with the sudden resurgence of people as it it had at the loss. There needed to be at least one uplifting thing to read. He combed through the editorials of the major newspapers for a while, even got Clint to help him search for her, but in the mass swell of the returned, it was hard to pinpoint Delaney Santoro. Still he searched; he owed her the scoop after all. But after two years, all he had were clipping and printouts of her previous stories.

“Hey punk.” Startled out of rereading her file, he smiled as Bucky sat down across from him. “Still looking for your mystery girl huh?” He sighed throwing the manila folder down and running a hand through his hair. No matter how many times he corrected him, Bucky seemed to love the idea of Steve pining over a mystery woman. “It just doesn’t add up. Friday said the apartment was seized by the landlord when the rent stopped coming, but everything was still inside. The milk was old in the fridge, no missing clothes, no money missing from her bank account. Its like she…”

“Vanished,” Bucky finished for him, knowing the words still triggered Steve, his face looking like he sucked a lemon. For him it was nothing, a little hazy, a little disorienting and then they were back. But for Steve, for everyone else, ‘just vanished’ had a _whole_ deeper context. “Do you think her name was real,” he asked scooping up the file and fingering through it, already knowing it was. Delaney Marie Santoro, age 24 at time of disappearance. Was majoring in criminal justice before the Snap and was engaged to a now deceased Edward Mullingan; Bucky knew because he tried to track him down for Steve. Before that she was orphaned when during the Battle of New York, the buildings her parents worked in were destroyed; she herself being buried under rubble for several days before rescue workers could reach her. The cellphone had stayed connected for years, and reviewing the voice messages showed signs of her chronic migraines and seizures. Her medical files detailed an inability to truly accept her parents deaths, and the phone calls gave her some comfort and therefore was allowed as part of her recovery.

He plucked the photograph of her from her web page, letting him thumb graze over where Steve’s had worn the ink away. “Something happened to her Buck. I just know it. It’s like-”

“Steve,” he cut him off hearing this argument before. “You guys didn’t abandon her. She wanted to go home, you guys dropped her off at home. Well as close to home as she’d let you guys at the time. Building footage shows she made. There was nothing you could’ve done differently.” His best friend frowned slowly before jolting to his feet and fumbling for his phone. Punching in a number he paced around the couch before stilling and placing both hands on the tiny cell. “Clint? Hey yeah sorry to bother. I didn’t even check the time,” Bucky snorted as he tilted his head to look at the clock just then, “Yeah listen I know I’ve bothered you quite a bit about this but I think I got a lead on Delaney Santoro-” he paused and looked almost downcast for a moment before perking up. “Yeah! No yeah, we’ll be here.” Damn, this punk could smile like sunshine on a rainy day.

“Clint said he’d come by.”

“Okay. So you wanna tell _me_ this great lead?” He stood and crossed his arms hearing his metal one hum softly as he watched Steve zip back and forth through the common area. “Okay so this whole time we been watching surveillance of her leaving the park, the subway, the street up until her apartment right?”

“Right,” he agreed knowing that Steve himself sat and watched those hours of video personally. “Well what if we were looking in the wrong direction the whole time?” Bucky rocked on his toes thinking. “But you checked Central Park from all angles; I watched you watch hours of footage.”

“I mean farther back. What if we weren’t the only ones who followed the energy flux.” He lowered his arms realizing what he was getting at. “The previous spikes...you think someone else was trailing them and-”

“And was watching the mountains. They all happened in random parts of that forest. Someone could’ve been waiting for the next big spike and then boom, Delaney goes on a hiking trip right in the middle of one and we scoop in and escort her out.” He quickly closed the distance between them and squeezed his shoulders at the sudden despair. “Steve no. You can’t take blame for that. You didn’t lead anyone to her.”

“How do you know that Buck?” He didn’t have an answer for that as badly as he wanted to give him one. Instead, he squeezed his shoulders again and hit his arm. “C’mon punk, lets pull up what we can until Clint gets here. I’m sure two old men like ourselves can figure some of this out.”

Fucking hell, he just couldn’t catch a break. After Clint showed up several hours later and then Sam, the four of them split up the work, along with Friday of course, to scour any footage. And boy did they find it. Every time an energy disturbance was triggered, satellite footage revealed a mound of bodies swarm the area and then disappear just as quickly as soon as the Avengers neared. The most recent time showed the forces to be on the other side of the mountain; the same mountain Steve and the others had met her on. And ultimately stopped her from going down.

Steve covered his mouth and exhaled heavily, eyes jumping to Clint when he spun his chair around shaking his head. Bucky was glad another Beta was in the room, as both of them together seemed to keep the worst of his self blaming at bay. “Don’t. We were trying to reverse the Snap, everything was suddenly rushing after years of nothing. You didn’t fail in your responsibilities and don’t tell me that wasn’t what you were going to say.”

“Yeah, except it wasn’t nothing. We knew it wasn’t nothing. We knew something was going on with her. And now we,” Steven sighed and motioned a hand to the screen, “We led them straight to her.”

“Who’s they,” Sam asked zooming in the image of her walking to the subway, hat off and fingers throwing a thick braid over her shoulder. “HYDRA. Who else would go through such trouble for an enhanced. And we just handed her over.” Bucky watched Steve’s face and frowned; he needed to derail this train of thought. Alphas took on everyone’s concerns, Steve worse of all with his superhero habits. “What about Wakanda? I bet Princess Shuri could trace this if its popped up again in the last two years.” The blond spun around with a smile and nodded. “Yeah, that’s great Buck; I bet she could.” Clint groaned as he sat up more in his chair and put an earpiece on. “I’ll see if I can’t get through to King T’Challa or Okoye. I’ll tell Friday to get you guys if I find anything.”

Steven nodded with an appreciative clap on his shoulder and walked out, and Bucky was on his heels following him to the gym in the Compound. Standing across from him and putting hands up, he didn’t give him time to argue, just went straight in the way the Winter Soldier would. Because him beating the crap out of his punk was better than him beating the crap out of himself in his head. He knew all about that. A nasty blow to the nose had him focusing on the fight more and by the time he had him in an arm bar hold, he was beginning to regret this decision.

Laying head by head on the mat, sweaty, bloody and aching, he patted Steve’s cheek with a condescending smile. “Your getting slow.”

“Shut up jerk.” Closing his eyes, he listened to the blond’s breathing even out before rolling onto his stomach. Helping each other up, he showered and then went to the common room, asking Friday to inform him if Steve stepped out of his apartment. Sam was refilling a cup of coffee and held one out eyeing him. “You volunteer to get your ass kicked that hard?”

“Heh, you should see the other guy.” He glanced at the door and whispered, “Any luck?”

“Clint got patched through to Shuri. She said it might take a few days to analyze and cross reference everything. So...you think she’s still...you know.” Bucky sighed resting his hip against the small coffee bar, appreciating that Sam didn’t dance around and treat him like glass. Yeah, he still had bad days, but his therapy was going good and it was nice to be reminded that some people saw it. “God I hope so. For his sake. I mean HYDRA’s evil, no ones making claims otherwise. But their not wasteful with true potential. They’ll have kept her alive if they thought they could make progress.” He looked down at his arm through his hair and shook his head. It would definitely be better for her if she wasn’t. Two years in their grasp would feel like a lifetime. He was with them in and out for fifty and it felt like three centuries. “Get some rest.” He snapped his head up with a confused hum. “Your getting that far away look. This ain’t your fault either; you weren’t even here.” Rolling his eyes but feeling the truth in that statement, he finished his cup and went to do just that. Besides, he’d heal faster if he did.

The next day he was sent out for some reconnaissance regarding an arms dealer and he was happy for the distraction. The next day a file appeared under his door that had a sticky reading ‘look over first before showing Steve.’ Fucking great and not ominous at all guys. Making a pot of Joe he flipped open and took in the grainy photo, unsure of what he was looking and began reading. The cup was forgotten in minutes and a hand went over his mouth. Oh no…

Glancing into the room, he caught Clint’s eye for just a moment and nodded knowing the two of them were needed to keep the room calm before he walked to the screen Steve was staring at. “Hey Stevie?” The soldier turned with a frown, noting the folder but staring at his face. “What’s going on Buck? You find something?”

“Yeah. Yeah I think its something important, but uh...can I talk to you first?” Ever the one to listen, his brow furrowed but he followed him to sit in one of the conference rooms. “This doesn’t look promising,” he mumbled scratching his chin. Bucky forced a small chuckle clearing his throat. “Serum might’ve actually made you a bit smarter. Not by much though.”

“Bucky,” he stopped his rant and stared at his best friend, his confidant and secret love. Not that he doubted Steve didn’t love him back, he just wasn’t sure he _loved_ him back. Right now said culmination of all the good feelings he had thought he lost was staring at him like a lost puppy, blue eyes blindingly bright over the fists he held to his mouth.

He’d just go straight in; and using his calming tone stated, “In the battle of New York, a building fell on Delaney because an alien fell on _it;_ she was near the SHIELD building when a part of it went down. She was trapped under it for several days, more than the papers originally stated. As such, she was taken to a facility down in Texas for ‘recovery’ in a government lab. At the time they didn’t find anything.” He slid the folder over and watched him spread everything across the table. “You think the alien tech changed her? How?”

“Dunno. Maybe she ate it or drank it? Thirteen and trapped under a building oozing with something for days; gotta admit even I would at least think of it. How much more a teen. Or...maybe curiosity. Maybe she had the mutant gene dormant until then. Who knows.” He leaned back when Clint appeared in the doorway leaning on an arm. “Apparently S.H.I.E.L.D. had a whole unit dedicated on watching the survivors of alien battles. With the fall of it and Nat leaking the documents, that info could’ve been bought and sold. Delaney Santoro may be one in a long line of abductions.”

Steve nodded, his Captain America persona slipping over his face and Bucky lamented the loss already. “Follow any leads on this. We can’t let anyone else down.” With that he turned back to the papers in front of him and Bucky shared a look with Clint and saluted, “Yessir.” Once in the recon room, Sam made the same face. “Went about as well as we expected?”

“Just about,” the blond sighed taking another folder from him and handing it to Bucky who rolled his eyes. “Really guys?”

“What? Your old, thought we’d make it easier for you,” Sam quipped standing with his toothy grin. “But I’ll summarize if your eyes are going. Friday found quite a few cave systems in the areas where the anomalies happened, thought we could go check it out and make sure no unwelcome squatters moved in.”

“Hell yeah.” And that’s how he found the first lead; one of the caves was actually a bunker. They had missed the occupants by a months, if not a year from the amount of dust. Shuri was giving them updates, which was slow going with grids coming on all around the world at the time of Delaney Santoro’s disappearance. But then it happened; like he knew it would and like he prayed it wouldn’t.

“Sergeant? Sergeant Barnes?” His gun was in his hand, sweat slicking his body and sticking his tank to his chest as he quickly assessed the darkness of his room. A nightmare. “Sergeant Barnes, I’m sorry to startle you.” He was on his feet spinning before the voice registered.

“Friday?”

“Yes sir. Mr. Barton has requested everyone to the comm room. It seems a situation-” He jumped and snatched his phone that went off at that moment, already tearing through his closet to find a hoodie. “What's up Steve?”

“Bucky? It’s her. Wakanda had a theft of Vibranium. They said an energy spike happened just before one of refineries blew.” Oh man, this was bad. To attack Wakanda was pretty ballsy, even for HYDRA. They had to be very confident in their new tech...or Asset. “I’ll meet you in the armory. Friday tell Hawkeye to get the Quinjet ready.”

“Mr. Barton wanted me to let you know everyone’s waiting on you,” Friday’s voice interrupted. This was it, he could finally help Steve settle this and meet this mystery dame. “I’m on my way.”

“Asset Epoch. Confirm you understand your objective.”

“Objective confirmed.”

“Administering Flux. Confirm intake.”

“……….”

Asset Epoch. Confirm intake of Flux.”

“Confirming...intake….Intake confirmed.”

“Retrieve the package and return to rendezvous at Site Belltower at 01:00 for extraction. Failure is not an option. Confirm.”

“Understood, confirming mission; retrieve package and fall back to Site Belltower 01:00 for extraction. Hail Hydra.”


	3. Unplugged

Rendezvous at Belltower at 01:00. It was now 3:22; the _next_ day. The evac had failed to show and radio silence still reigned. Staring out from where she laid on top of the construction site, the need to complete the mission was starting to burn deeper than the Flux that kept pumping through her. This had never happened before; failure was not an option. Was she to contact her Handler, or continue to wait? The dilemma that rolled around and around caused an ache in her temple. The Handler said maintain radio silence once package was retrieved to avoid a trail; the Handler also said failure was not an option. If she completed the mission by bypassing the rendezvous, then only one directive would be ignored...this was difficult to navigate without Alpha insight. And then the silence broke.

“Asset Epoch! Asset Epoch, rendezvous with strike team Seven!” That was not the familiar voice of her Handler, it sounded like the Doctor. And he was changing directive, was she supposed to still obey. “Asset Epoch confirm.” Yes, he was an Alpha, and she melted in relief at no longer having to guess to her next decision.

“Confirming...rendezvous with strike team Seven. Send coordinates.” Climbing out from between the pipes and sheet metal, she placed a hand on the side of her helmet and took off once the green bleeps appeared. Feeling space shift slightly and push her forward, the burn in her legs increased as she jumped from the ledge and free fell several stories, causing a vector field to stop her descent as she smashed a car flat and looked around. Jumping back at the barrage of bullets she force pushed the wrecked vehicle in the direction they came and ran towards the leader of strike team Seven.

Seeing it in the reflection of the glass window, she slid and kicked his feet out from under him just as a red and blue metal shield hit the car door he was shooting from. “Take him out,” he yelled and she rolled into a crouch, staring at the man in the blue suit who paused watching her. _Captain America_ her adrenaline addled mind supplied as someone rolled from behind a car to stand by him. A man-the Soldier! She hesitated looking at the metal arm, her AI replaying all of the training footage and flooding her with more Flux in preparation, mitigating the pain that came with seeing them. She was originally trained to take him in but...“Asset Winter Soldier detected, confirm directive.”

“Kill them all!”

“No wait! Get me out of here!” With a small glance back, she noticed now the Doctor sitting in the back seat of the SUV. Failure is not an option, she thought sourly through the haze. His only objective was to meet her at the extraction and administer the next dose of Flux. Instead he led the Enemy right to them. She would not obey-

“Asset Epoch confirm directive!” Pain exploded over her right eye as she tried to figure out what directive she was to follow. Was she to take the package now that she rendezvoused with evac? Was she to kill Captain America and the Asset? Was she to escort the Doctor to safer grounds? “Spine, prioritize directives.” _‘_ _Destroy the threat and the remaining_ _directives_ _can be completed;_ _strike imminent,_ _’_ Her interior suit lit up in warning of an energy shift, and without thought she kicked the side of the car out of the way as a piece of a building slammed down covered in a red glow. Directive was getting less and less attainable by the minute.

Her helmet lit up with new information, the smooth interior making trajectory lines as she tried to follow the new threats of the Falcon and Scarlet Witch circling them. Reaching down into the metal leg of her suit, she opened the space with a hiss and held out a vial of Vibranium to the leader of Seven, “Complete the mission and return package. Escort the Doctor. Failure is not an option. Hail Hydra.”

“Hail Hydra.” She ran and drove her fist into the pavement as the red winged warrior flew to intercept their escape, smirking when he crashed into her force wall falling like a bug that hit a windshield. Vector jumping to dodge a ball of psionic energy she rushed forward seeing everything in sharp art slivers as she exploded back into reality crashing into the Captain’s shield and sending him flying. A bullet hit the side of her helmet and she stumbled spinning around and charging the Winter Soldier, arms crossed with a concentrated shield. “Bucky don’t! That’s her!”

The Flux pumped and burned as they exchanged blows for blows before she swung with a force push, ricocheting off his arm and sending them both sprawling. The metal of her suit scrapped the ground as she scrambled for purchase, and jumping onto his chest she inhaled prepared to crush his arm and disable him; instead she was sent head over heels at the STOP sign that smacked right into the back of her head. A well placed psionic blast shattered the rest of her helmet’s screen and she gasped at the release of pressure, the Flux leaking out in thin blue streams of vapor. Capture was not an option- failure was not an option! Failure meant pain she was not ready for.

Stumbling to her feet, she blinked through the blurry images and tensed every muscle in her body, the reserves of Flux flooding her suit. “Delaney don’t do it! Clint drop the bulkhead!” An electric arrow hit her chestpiece and she dropped to a knee in spasms as a holographic circle appeared on the ground around her. Clenching her teeth, she felt her jaw pop with a searing pain by her temple while the glow overtook her skin. “War Machine, open fire! Yes I’m sure!”

Hands instantly went over her face as bullets, missiles, and red glowing concrete pieces of building pummeled her. And just as she felt the ‘blowout’ coming a massive ring fell from the sky onto the holographic circle and nanites formed a dome over her. It rumbled, shook, and vibrated the force back into her crushing her armor in some places like her limbs, while blowing pieces off in others like around her stomach. The Spine, the brain of her suit malfunctioned and she fell forward onto her face gasping at the pressure on her limbs and body as the armor’s once air tight yet flexible tech went rigid.

Through the shattered screen of her helmet she watched several feet approach her with weapons drawn. Call for the Handler. He will give the execution code. “Spine...initiate detonation sequence.” ‘ _line is disrupted._ _Stand by for reconnection._ _’_ What now? “Is it her Steve?” Large boots took up her view and her heard him grumbling about some part or other of her suit before he sighed, “Wanda do you think you could turn her face up, just be sure nothings bends at angles it shouldn’t be.” She grimaced at the slow twisting flip she made, grateful in a way to be able to see, even if her arms and torso were caught in a weird rotation,

“Oh Delaney, what did they do to you,” Roger’s lamented quietly, pulling the sharp fragments of the helmet’s ruined screen away from her face before feeling for the latch. “I would wait for Bruce, Steve,” she groaned when red psionic energy washed over her, “I think she’s bolted to the suit in some ways.”

“What? Oh For fu—what? Friday? What’d you say?” Her gaze moved along with theirs; the Captain looking at the Witch, who in turn looked at the Winter Soldier. Something flitted over the super soldier’s face before he ordered, “Cut it Friday.”

“Steve,” the redhead asked concerned but the Asset shook his head. “He’s right. We gotta sever the link, otherwise a self destruct can be issued.”

“The suit is a _part_ of her,” she reasoned as the War Machine dropped behind them. “Cut the link, I’ll get her to Bruce. Trust me.” Asset Epoch convulsed when a shock wave roiled down what was left of the Spine following its course into her own. In spite of it all, she could feel herself being lifted up and then a G-force that blissfully blacked everything else out.

Someone was pulling the metal from her forearm, hearing fear and awe in the deep timbre of whoever was working on her. Something along the lines of enhanced healing, dermaplates…mutations.

Then silence.

Movement.

PAIN. It had been too long since her last dose and her body was going through withdrawals. Blinding light above her pierced her skull like a corkscrew and she felt her bowels release under the agony of it all. Hushed whispers amongst the backdrop of a beeping monitor. Someone cleaned her up only for it to happen again. She didn’t care that she soiled herself or the pound of sour sweat that leaked from her body. Eyes rolling before finally opening them she glanced around the stark white room. The Captain stood at her bedside and the piercing pain exploded over her right eye. This man was the source of her misery; him and the Asset. But if she could just get rid of them, the Handler might return her doses, ending this mind obliterating loop.

Concentrating just enough, she was able to send a blast and broke the accursed neon lights, smirking behind the oxygen mask over her face as the glass rained down, hearing the frenzied shouts before falling out again into peaceful darkness.

Someone was talking to her in the recesses of her mind, with almost an Irish lilt. It was kind if not a bit artificial. “I’m severing the connection completely now. You may feel lost and confused, this is normal and will pass once the toxin has completely left your body. Rest well Miss Santoro.”

And then the pain was less. Opening her eyes she took in the dimly lit room and exhaled, feeling the manacles on her wrists and the metal bands around her legs. Just letting the calmness of the moment wash over her she breathed, only opening her eyes when a door latch and lock disengaged. The Witch came in hesitantly, moving to the side of her bed. Concern etched her face and the familiar aura of another Omega washed over her. “Delaney? My name is Wanda. How are you feeling? The doctor says your withdrawals nearly killed you.” A red ambience seemed to live just around her and she exhaled eyes fluttering when red graced her thoughts.

She stared at her hair wondering if its hue was always so rich and vibrant. “I think she’s well enough to sit up,” she finally spoke after several minutes of silence. Her breath elevated a hitch when the bed she laid on whirred to life and she was positioned to sitting. “You’re being lightly sedated, so please let us know if you feel any discomfort.” She wouldn’t shut up if that were the case so she said nothing. Stiffening at the hulking man who came through the door she watched in unreasonable fury as Captain American in civvies sat down in the chair next to Wanda, the beauty resting her hand on his shoulder behind him. They stared at each other for a long while and she felt the urge to lash out as a phantom pain began growing.

“She’s in pain. They punished her using you.”

“Wanda, please don’t. She can’t consent right now.”

“I’m sorry, it bled out...I’ll go wait with Bucky.” Epoch watched her leave before turning her full attention to him. “It’s been a long time Delaney.” His pitch was low yet commanding, like the Handler. “Do you remember me?” Yes. Yes she did. He leaned forward onto his thighs watching her for any sign of recognition. “I told you we were going to make things right. Do you remember that?” That is not what she remembered about him.

A soft humming could be heard and she narrowed her eyes, staring intently at his ear. A comm unit; if she could fry it, maybe it would incapacitate him. Trying to draw on her powers she felt a wave of sickness, wincing as he frowned. “Please don’t try that again. Your severely weakened and malnourished.” The commanding voice he used had her ducking her chin, glaring at him from under her brows. He sighed running a hand through his hair and sat back. “We’re going to sedate you a bit longer, give your body more time to heal and purge the toxin from you.” Toxin? Did they mean the Flux?

The bed whirred to life once more and then she was horizontal again. It was only after he left the room that the pain in her body subsided some and she allowed herself to fall back in to a peaceful slumber, knowing she’d need the energy soon enough.

Bucky was already at the holding room door, shifting from foot to foot. He hadn’t wanted Steve to go in there, knowing from experience that Hydra would use anything to keep a subject compliant. He watched the week roll by with her speaking in fevered German about her doses, begging and pleaded for release. The fact that she repeatedly promised to destroy the enemy and capture the Asset only confirmed his and Wanda’s suspicions. They had used a form of torture to imply he and Steve were the cause of her punishments. He saw the way she froze up at the first sign of him.

The door opened and he yanked Steve out of the room, holding his shoulders. “Stevie?” He nodded stiff and stoic and he sighed moving aside to match his steps. Wanda, Clint, and Bruce were waiting in the adjacent room, the two Omegas practically vibrating with concern. “She’ll pull through,” Steve stated with conviction and Wanda slumped slightly under his commanding presence. Clint pressed his lips together and pulled her gently into his chair, opting to stand beside her leaning on the table.

“Her trauma looks deep Steve. And that’s not even mentioning the alien cybernetic implants.” Bucky looked at Delaney asleep on the screen and frowned as Bruce’s finger flew over the info while spouting something or other. He at least understood the part about Vibranium replacements through out major muscle groups, especially in her spine.

Her x-ray also showed an implant at her temple shaped like a small diamond that glowed an ethereal blue, it was really rather chic and could pass off as an elegant body modification. Another sat at the nape of her neck hidden in her hair and there were hairline scars on either side of her spine with circles at major muscle spots like near her traps, midback, and low back. One downward facing triangle on her tailbone apparently completed the metal neural link that made it possible for her powers to be harnessed into more concentrated streams and drop her into that pocket of space. It also probably connected her straight into one of Hydra’s torture chairs for maximum shock therapy. He didn’t tell Steve that, but Wanda seemed to understand that immediately and kept his secret.

“We can get her back.”

“Yeah, about that Steve,” Clint sighed never the one wanting to give bad news, but this time even Bucky didn’t know what he was going to say, having been wrapped up in helping his partner get through to Dr. Strange about the space jumping. “Your girl has become a wanted fugitive in several countries practically overnight. After her disappearance, several big named government agencies around the world were broken into and money and files vanished, along with several top officials. They’re all claiming it was her and they want her handed over.”

Wanda swore in Sokovian, and held her arms shivering. “Of course; they screw up and probably have Hydra double agents, but better to place the blame on an outside source right? Especially an Enhanced...Steve...We cant let them put her on the Raft. Its not her fault.” Steve strode forward and lifted her from the chair, placing her gently on the table while wrapping her legs around him. He smothered her into his chest and her hands dropped loosely by his sides with a sigh of relief. “No one’s taking her anywhere. Two weeks ago she never existed; now all of a sudden she’s wanted in several different countries? Not on my watch.” Clint’s phone vibrated and stopped his opinion frowning at the screen.

Bucky had to agree moving to stand closer to Bruce who watched Wanda and Steve from under his glasses. He lost his Alpha bonds when Nat and Tony made the ultimate sacrifice, but he held through pretty well probably due to the fact that he stayed the big green guy now, who was clearly an Alpha at his time of creation. “It’s true, and until we’re sure she’s okay, we don’t have to hand her over to anybody. We can claim legal custody under the Omega Protection Law,” the Dr. Offered taking his glasses off.

“I got one even better,” Clint interrupted with a smug smirk, pulling up a document for them to see. “As Wakanda was actually the first place to get hit years ago even though nothing managed to be stolen, T’Challa has demanded that once the Avengers deem her fit and capable, she is to be extradited to the nation. And the UN has agreed.”

“How much you wanna bet Shuri ordered him to do it,” Bucky teased, Bruce looking up with a well hidden smirk. T’Challa was an amazing and thoughtful king, but as a Beta and Shuri an Alpha, it was a running joke among them that he feared his sister’s maniacal inventions and tried to placate her to avoid becoming an unknowing test dummy whenever possible.

“I owe him big for this one,” Steve mumbled reading the formal letter. “Send him a fruit basket. America seems obsessed with them,” Wanda babbled absently. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her rocking her gently. Everyone could smell the desire for release from her and Buck had to think of other things to keep his hard on from coming on too strong. “Hm, tough day huh sweetheart?” She hummed and spared a glance back through the observation glass until Steve turned her head into his chest once more. “I’ll take care of her once things settle down. For now what about you? Anyone you want in particular to help you out,” Steve murmured into her hair. “Whoever, if your busy.”

As much as it pained Bucky to think about, he was glad the competition between the Cap, Nat, and Tony were over. They were brutal in their need to satisfy the Omegas, which was why they usually designated who would help who. Betas could do it if no Alpha was around and they obviously could help one another and an Alpha if need be, but normally the work of pleasing an Omega went to the top dogs. The fact that Steve always asked the Omegas under his care who they preferred was a testament to his restraint and understanding...maybe because he was one before the serum and he never wanted to forget what it was like to be bullied into your choices. He imagined that’s what attracted Delaney to him in the first place from what Clint had told him. She didn’t seem like one to back off or stay down. These fighting spirits were going to bumps heads, he could tell.

Wanda however was different, in the same way Bruce was. She lost her bonded caretakers when Pietro and Vis died. Now she bounced around to whoever she was comfortable with which almost always ended up being Steve or Clint...though the latter was more of an emotional support as he had his own family. Which begged the question; who was going to caretake for Delaney if Steve was busy?

Looking back into the room where she rested he dared a question. “Hey Steve?” He paused, pulling Wanda closer and hummed. “If she wakes up before your back, I wanna talk to her. I think I can reach her with our shared histories. Some of those markings feel awfully familiar.” Steve frowned staring at the screen before sighing. “Yeah okay. Just make sure you record it and someone is watching in case they need to pull you out.” He felt his shoulder drop a fraction in relief and he winked at Wanda, “Go easy on the old man.”

“Shut up jerk.” He laughed and went over the info the others had pulled up so far, his eyes darting to the dark haired sleeping beauty behind the glass every so often. “You’re up to something,” Clint commented pulling up an image of her pumping heart. “Yeah yeah. Friday, pull her out of sedation slowly. Bruce do you think we can get her into an actual interrogation room. I want her sitting up.”

“Uh, I mean _physically_ there’s no problem with her, but don’t you think your moving fast?” Bucky was already fishing the restraint keycard out of its case while exhaling heavily. He placed a hand on his big green one and bent only slightly to be eye level. “Bruce how long you been the green guy?”

“Well uhhh a couple years-five or so I guess. Why?”

“You remember what it was like the first time without Nat or Tony near?”

“Buck, what the fuck dude,” Clint scolded but he continued, putting both hands on him now to try and comfort him at his downcast face. “Brucie, that dame over there just spent the better part of her life without an Alpha presence. Her parents which we all know from other great doctors, not that your not a great doctor Bruce, just not the type I’m talking about now-”

“I-I get it Buck, keep going I’m sure I can keep up with whatever you have to say.”

“Well she lost her protection early on. Safe to say that’s where her hard exterior manifested right?”

“Riiight,” Clint responded slowly crossing his arms with an eyebrow hitched up. “Look...the dame ain’t got no one to hold her down. Hasn’t for a long time. If I know Hydra, and out of the three of us I can say I know Hydra,” they both nodded without preamble, “They would’ve used that to attach her to someone. Which means not flooding her with our own caretakers is gonna make her more desperate to return to the Handler she keeps mumbling about.”

“Ah,” Bruce whispered. “you’re referring to the time frame where I went catatonic. We lost Nat and then Tony less than a day later. And yeah those where dark days…” Clint scrubbed his face and sighed. “Let me get a coffee and grab Sam or Rhodes. Bruce I’m gonna need you and Friday on her vitals. Steve will kill me if something happens to either of you.”

Bucky felt this heart jump when he had pointed at him and Delaney during that comment, but it wasn’t like he was lying. They all jumped spooked when Friday interrupted. “Excuse me gentlemen, but the Boss is on line one, shall I put her through?” Few things still put the fear of God in him, but Pepper Potts was definitely one of them. Not that she was ever mean or cruel, but anyone who could put Tony in the corner was scary.

“Steve?”

“I’m sorry Ma’am, he’s occupied at the moment.” There was a brief silence. “James. I assume your in command. Oh Friday, put me through on video, I can multitask.” Bucky immediately fell into attention and held his chin level as the screen flitted and showed Pepper typing on the computer with a tablet in hand and papers all in front of her. She glanced into the room and the hard lines of frustration melted to almost doting. “At ease Sergeant.”

“Ma’am,” he dropped into parade rest as her gaze rested on the other two. “Clint, I thought you had to go back.”

“Wife saw fit to let me stay,” he said easily warming her smile even more. “Bruce, don’t let these two run you into the ground.”

“I-I’m good Pepper don’t worry. You came down for a reason?” She immediately went to her tablet and typed with a huff. “The new girl. R&D won’t give me a break with questions on her suit. And yeah I know its a bit early to be asking. Trust me, I was first just calling to place an order for clothes. Girl’s gotta have her things after all, are these measurements right? Wow she must’ve never skipped leg day. Anyway,” she sighed and looked at something before holding up a paper, “Did you get one of these?”

“That the UN sanction about handing her over,” Clint asked eyeing the header. “Oh good we’re all on the same page. Anyway don’t worry, I’m handling it.”

“King T’Challa too.” That gave her pause, but then she was typing away at her computer again, wrinkle forming in annoyance between her brows. “I see. There seems to be a lag in shared information between the Compound and me, I thought that state of the UN address was about the relief bill.”

“Apologies, Boss. Captain Rogers asked me not to bother you with anything I could handle from here.” The redhead sighed closing her eyes and typing before nodding. “Thanks Friday. I still want updates sent to me on things handled and things needing my attention.”

“Shall I make a new folder for you Ma’am?”

“Yup. Okay, so...the girl. Delaney Marie Santoro. Oh pretty thing isn’t she?”

“That she is Ma’am,” Bucky answered honestly enjoying the Alpha’s smile. It was quiet as she seemed to be reading the files before snapping a laptop off screen shut. “You guys seem to have it covered. Keep me posted. I put up the power grid fail safe for Friday’s core. Try to keep this under control. I’ll be in Europe for three days but if you need me. Call.” That last part was directed at Bruce and he dropped his head sheepish. “Thanks Pepper. I’ll be okay.”

“Alright. Gotta meet with new head of security. Happy! Let’s go! Bye guys. Good luck.” They all stood there shell shocked a moment at how much she resembled the fast pace of her late husband. “Gentlemen. Shall I continue lowering the sedative dose?”

“Let me get her into the right room,” Bruce mumbled stepping out. Clint was biting his bottom lip arms akimbo. “You sure about this Buck? It might not be a good place for you to walk down.”

“Get your coffee and let me know when you’re ready to start. The sooner she’s better, the better Steve will be.” Hawkeye shook his head with a sigh and patted his shoulder walking by; “You should tell him. The guy’s dense as bricks sometimes.” Yeah, that he could be.


	4. Hard Reset*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuttiness ahead. Not being subtle here I know, just run off the assumption that the Avengers are like super comfortable w/ each other I guess. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also I always get frustrated when there's something written in a language I don't know and I have to scroll to the end to find it and the scroll back to where I was, so I just put it in parentheses, sorry if it takes away for you and any errors in speech since I did use an online idiom translator and we know how reliable those can be :< .

Her jaw ached as she came up from her sedation, lids heavy and needing extra coaxing to respond. When she finally thought she was ready to handle her training, she opened her eyes and blinked in the brightness of the room. “Friday, lower the lights by fifty.” She jolted upright at attention at the grainy voice, keeping her eyes straight ahead on the man in shadows, hands laced in front of him on a stainless steel table.

He didn’t speak and she didn’t dare to. Somewhere she became aware of ticking and let her eyes sway just a fraction above his head to locate a clock, suppressing a flinch when he stood and she inhaled through her nose sharply prepared for a shock in disobedience. Heavy Russian rumbled through her as he went to stand at the edge of the table. _“_ _Skazi mne svoye imya soldat? (Tell me_ _your name soldier._ _)_ _”_

Her eyes narrowed with a small shake of her head. _“Soldat?”_ _No one called her soldat, and definitely not in Russian..._ He was still as a statue before he stepped into her stream of light and she inhaled deeper lowering her chin to glare at him. “ _Winter_ _soldat. (The Winter Soldier.)_ He crossed his arm and her eyes followed the zip of light reflecting off it. “German...but English is your mother language isn’t it. Lets start there. Tell me your name.” There looked to be a tick of annoyance in his jaw, but his hair cascading over his shoulders played tricks with the dim lighting and she couldn’t be sure.

“Asset.” Her spine and chin went straight against her will. “What is your codename Asset?”

Her lip twitched against the question and he tilted his head, face still in shadow but no doubt gaze boring through her. “Confirm your codename Asset.”

“Confirming codename Asset Epoch.” She hissed at the reflex to answer. Pain was definitely in store for her.

“Epoch...hm.” He sighed and pushed his hair from his face. “Your name is Delaney Marie Santoro.” She didn’t fall for the bait this time and kept her face blank. He uncrossed his arms and held up a copy of her driver’s license. “You’ve been missing for two years. Your not a Hydra agent. Not really. I know, because neither am I.” He held up different pictures that set off distant memories, like returning to a TV series years later and remembering the little plot details just before they happened.

He held up a picture and she spared it the same cursory glace. “Your roommate disappeared with you. Laurie Benton. Do you know if she’s still alive?” She ignored him, ignored the picture he still held up for several minutes. He pulled it away and replaced it with something else which she treated with a little more interest as it was not an image but an article. She skimmed through it and found nothing particularly useful and looked at him again. “Do you know who wrote this?” Did he really believe she would-

“You.” Her eyes dropped to the article once more but he was putting it down and holding up another.

“Do you know who wrote this one?” Same cadence. Same sentence structure...her eyes flicked up and he nodded. “You Delaney. What about this one?” This one was accompanied with a picture of a woman helping another woman stand, a bowl balanced precariously at the strain to pull the slighter one to her feet. Her eyes skimmed the paper but he was pulling it away already. She was frustrated with these snippets dangled in front of her and then snatched away just as thoughts emerged, like dust being brushed away from a worn bookcase. “You don’t remember writing them do you?” If he let her read them she might! He was thumbing a document in a manila folder but held it to his chest a moment before speaking. “Friday could you please play the recording?”

Her heart raced the moment she heard the voice. “Hey you’ve reached Alicia, sorry I can’ t come to the phone. Leave me a message.”

“You want to put a face to that voice?” Her lips parted as a shaky exhale escaped her. The Winter Soldier hummed turning the page. “Guess not. Do you-”

“Yes.” He looked up at her then, moving a little closer. “Yes what?”

“Yes, I want to put a face to the voice.” He looked conflicted which was strange for an interrogator, but then he relented. “Play it again Friday. The whole recording please.”

“Hey you’ve reached Alicia, sorry I can’ t come to the phone. Leave me a message.” He turned the picture over and held it up for her to see.

“Hey mommy, its me. Listen it’s happening again. I-I think this time is worse. I feel it in my head, and I don’t know what to do. I’m gonna lay low for a while; see if I can’t...ride it out I guess. Tell Papi I love and miss him. Same for you. Talk to you later…Bye.”

“Alicia Maria Santoro. Your mother.”

“My mother,” she repeated breathless, staring at the picture of a middle age woman with deep smile lines and perfectly straight large teeth, her hair a swirling mass of curls to her shoulders. “My mother.” He moved as if to put the picture back and she lunged to grab it, the restraints hitting her wrist painfully. “Don’t...don’t take it yet.” There seemed to be a warring thought in his mind; then finally he nodded minutely and held it closer to her. “She passed when you were thirteen.”

“What?” She snapped her eyes up to him shocked. “Heart rate elevating,” a man called through an intercom. “She passed away. In the Battle of New York. She was working at DreamHome Estates, a company based in one of the buildings that collapsed. Your father was an accountant, Angel Santoro, died at the hospital two days later.”

“Energy levels beginning to spike,” another man spoke. The soldier in front of her put the picture in her lap and pulled out one more. She tore her eyes from the first and a sound of anguish escaped her. “I remember,” she breathed at the picture of rescue crews removing a massive alien onto a flatbed with a crane.

“You.” She felt a burning in the back of her throat and snarled. “This is all your fault.” He held the picture narrowing his eyes. “What is who’s fault?”

“This,” she jutted her chin to the picture and then herself. “All of this is your fault! You Avengers! You did this to us! You and your goddamn serums and superpowers! You made monsters and you brought monsters! You made me!” The door opened and Hawkeye stepped in, grabbing his flesh arm. “That’s enough. Out.”

“Clint-”

“OUT!” He huffed and put the picture back in the folder, reached for the one in her lap and she stilled, but luckily he retreated without it. Clint waited until the door shut, leaning against the table with his arms crossed. His presence was soothing compared to the harsh powerful edges of her previous visitor, and she startled slightly when he began speaking. “I’m sorry about this kid. All of it. But earth was invaded long before any of us were here; long before the Avenger Initiative. You’re smart, soaked up a good education off Stark’s dime.” She cocked her head and then scoffed as memories of her indeed taking out multiple grants from Stark Industries...the Snap. Her eyes went to the door.

“The Winter Soldier.”

“He goes by the White Wolf now,” Clint corrected, then shrugged a shoulder with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Also by Bucky which is stupid as hell if you ask me but 1930’s were a weird time right?” She didn’t laugh. “Why am I here?” His lips went flat and he exhaled, sliding a chair up to her and sitting backwards in it. “You were captured by Hydra two years ago. The same night we dropped you off in Central Park.” A vague memory of that flicked painfully across her mind. “Hydra, the anti-government terrorist group.” She jolted then as if a branding iron had been placed against her temple.

“Friday,” she heard him asked worried. “Neural link is still disabled. Whatever she’s feeling is a trained response.” Something that sounded like a record needle shredding across a vinyl drowned out the rest of the conversation. Cool fingers held her head up and she was gasping as ‘Bucky’, Clint and _ohmyfuckingodwhatisthat!-_ examined her. “Oh-oh okay, big green guy scares her, got it. I’m going back,” the Hulk backpedaled rushing out.

“Delaney, doll. Look at me. I’m gonna need you to tell me what’s going on? Is it the static screen? Can you see?” She forced a nod gritting her teeth with a groan. “Sergeant, stress levels are rising to critical state. Anymore and a systemic release will be imminent.”

“Shit,” Clint breathed rushing out of the room. Bucky placed his metal hand to her forehead. “Listen to me real carefully doll. We need to put you back under-”

“No.”

“Shh, its okay beautiful. I’m gonna be right here when you wake up, okay? I know what its like going under and waking up someone else. That’s not gonna happen here. But before we tuck you in for a nap, if you can remember,” he held her cheek and stared into her eyes, “Who is your Handler?” She screamed eyes rolling back as shock after shock raced up her spine. _Sssstrooud._ she saw the gray blue of her blowout and felt it burst out of her just as something large contained it. She sighed in a wash of relief as she tumbled gratefully for what seemed like the umpteenth time into merciful sleep.

“What. The hell. Where you thinking.” Steve was glaring at him like he wasn’t actually expecting an explanation and Buck hung his head wincing as Bruce tightened the bandage around his waist. “I-just needed to break through. She was right there-” A knock at the door stopped him and he looked at Clint holding his backpack by the strap. “Gotta leave for a few days, The Mrs. is calling-no Steve nothing urgent. You okay Bucky?”

He nodded and clasped his hand on Clint’s shoulder as he grabbed the back of his head and squeezed gently. “Take care of her man. You got through in one session; your background means you might be the only one who can.” Heaven had a special spot for people like Clint, because man did he just save his ass from a dressing down. Steve pinched the bridge of his nose after saying goodbye and to his surprise, Wanda came over and stood by his side carefully digging her ruby red nails tantalizingly into his flesh shoulder. “I saw her dreams,” she whispered, her accent taking the words and twisting them to almost sound longing. “Wanda,” Steve scolded gently and she rested her chin on the blade of his shoulder, her breath ghosting onto his flesh as she hid behind his arm. The blond softened but crossed his arms to maintain his point.

“It bled out, I didn’t even look for it. Sort of what people do everyday when they suddenly remember they need milk on the way home,” she defended. Groaning as he lifted his arm and pulled her closer, Bucky studied her far off gaze. “What’d you see dollface?” Her face went from sweet to dangerous in the span of a blink. “A name. Her Handler.” Everyone stared at her gobsmacked. “Are you sure,” Steve asked carefully standing straighter. Bucky was staring at her and he saw the red swirl in her eyes and tensed for only a moment. “Oh, I think she’s sure Steve. Show me what you see doll.”

His spine went rebar straight as red tinted images flew just inside his eyelids. Christ, the Chair. Always that fucking Chair. Her bloody thighs, tubes running into her and pumping glowing blue fluid. The image spun as her gaze lifted. Dress shoes against military blues. Medals. Three stars on the collar. A name tag. “Holy shit!” He yanked away from her and stumbled, only stopping when Bruce grabbed his whole bicep and steadied him. “Oh god, its not over yet.” Bruce dropped down to a knee with him and looked at Wanda. “What did you show him?” She held one arm staring through the glass where Bruce had carried Delaney after taking the brunt of the blast. “Only what bleeds through without me having to look.”

“There’s a Lieutenant General Stroud involved,” Bucky answered, following her gaze. “He oversaw all of it. He was there, in the room. He watched her in the Chair.” A shudder ran through him and Steve pulled him to his feet. The shocks felt real...“C’mon Buck. You overdid it.”

“Sorry Steve. I just wanted to help her get out of that place.”

“Don’t tell me you got stuck back there too...hey are you with me?” He looked at him then, taking in those lovely baby blues. “Till the end of the line, punk.” He was put on light duty per Steve for the next few days, away from Wanda or Delaney to avoid a relapse in his recovery while they looked into a possible armed forces three star general by the name of Stroud. Which pissed him off but he understood his friend’s hesitation. As for their charge, they were leaving her sedated for now and only his insistence that he had promised her he’d be there when she woke up had kept them from acting. He had fostered enough trust to break the initial hold, even if it was done with the tragedies of her life. Under any other circumstances, he would’ve moved slower, but he knew the frustration of piecing yourself together one memory at a time.

Slowing from his morning jog, he looked up at the Compound and frowned. Wanda was at the window hand against the glass as if reaching out to...him? Glancing over his shoulder to be sure no one else was running this early, he looked up again and felt his heart stammer when she crooked a finger at him and pointed up. _Meet me on the roof._ Shivering he wondered if she had planted that or if he read her body language. Maybe it was better to just check and see rather than look to deeply into it. He jogged back inside, got his bottle of water like normal with a ‘morning bird brain’ for effect to Sam at the common room table and made his way to the elevator. Then just as the doors opened he veered to the staircase and made his way up, pushing the door to the roof quietly.

She looked beautiful with her hair blazing red in the morning light, the mist deepening its color against the backdrop of gray. A large green sweater hung precariously from one shoulder, the other exposed and creamy white. “Good morning dollface, what brings you up here?”

“I miss them,” she whispered to the sky, and he moved closer putting his water and towel down. Shit, he was not the Beta for this, but Clint had left and he didn’t want to leave her to get Sam. He wasn’t supposed to be near her actually. “I’m sorry doll. I know you do. I know what it feels like to drift without someone to ground you.”

She blinked away her tears still staring out. “You do know. You know a lot.” He wasn’t sure how to answer that and put his hands in his hoodie. “I volunteered for this.” He looked at her again and stared at the glowing red pulse between her ringed fingers, dancing it to the tip of her pointer. “We wanted Stark to pay. We wanted the world to know what they did to us. God we were so _stupid_ ,” the tears tumbled down her pale cheeks as she shook her hand out dispelling the magic. Inhaling a wet sound she wiped her cheeks and smiled at him sadly. “We asked for it. But you and Delaney didn’t.”

Bucky struggled for words and decided on something his therapist in Wakanda once said. “We don’t always have a choice in the cards we’re dealt, but we definitely have a choice in how we play our hand. I’d say I still have a winning round somewhere in there.” She laughed and wiped her cheeks delicately. “Sounds like something you’d find on a fridge magnet.” He chuckled and shrugged. “I guess if this superhero gig doesn’t work out I can always go into business making cheesy magnets.” She let out a tear soaked huff and he touched her cheek softly. “C’mon dollface, your breaking my heart. What can I do?”

“I’m leaving. I wanted to say goodbye to you.” His hand froze against the coolness of her cheek as a pool of dread started in his belly.

“What? Wanda...why? Where will you go?” She swallowed and squared her shoulders, wiping her face once more before turning to address him full on. “I don’t deserve to be here. Delaney does, and she’s going to need a lot of support. I always had Pietro to protect me and help me, until suddenly I didn't. And just as suddenly I had Vis...until I suddenly didn’t. And now I have Steve, but everyone needs Steve...even you. But I don’t deserve it.” He opened his mouth to argue but she continued undeterred. “Its why I never searched you out.”

He stared at her, taking in the gaunt fae like features. She was hurting bad and his instincts couldn’t leave her like that. He didn’t want to leave to her, or for her to leave. “I’m not letting you go. Not on that note.”

“Bucky-”

“No. I don’t care. I-I chose to be a Howling Commando. With everything that entailed. It wasn’t Steve’s fault what happened to me. Its not yours what happened to Delaney.” He held her cheek and wiped the fresh wave of tears from her cheeks. “Besides. You don’t want to go either,” he whispered crowding her into his chest so she was craning to look up to him. “How could you possibly know that?” He brought his lips closer brushing her nose with his. “Because you could’ve made my brain go red. Made me forget this conversation. Make me forget ever seeing you. Make me forget everything. Wouldn’t be the first time for me.”

“I would never without your permission.”

“I’m giving you permission now doll. If you want it. Go ahead. Go if you gotta, make me see red and forget everything.” He brushed his lips against hers and smiled at the shaky puff of air. “I don’t want your want permission for that.”

“Don’t go doll, and I promise I’ll give you whatever you want that’s mine to give.” Her mouth crashed against his and he scooped her up walking to the door and ripped it open, slamming the button for the elevator with the side of his fist without breaking from her mouth. Stepping in he hit the button for his floor then slipped his hands under her sweater kneading her hips. Vaguely he registered the doors opening too soon to be his level and growled out “off” noting the ‘oh shit’ as the doors shut once more.

“Who was-”

“Doesn’t matter,” he interrupted kissing her deeper. “Your floor Sergeant Barnes,” Friday whispered delicately and he made a grunt spinning her around and biting softly into her neck. Glancing up through her hair, he made it to his door and smirked when it opened silently; Friday was an awesome wingman.

Stopping at his bed he yanked the sweater over her shoulder and paused to admire the sheer fabric of her bra. “Bucky,” she hissed needy, drawing his attention to her mouth as they tumbled onto his bed. He heard her boots hit the floor with a thud and he kicked his off as well. He chuckled as she yanked her tights down panties and all, putting a hand up in mock surrender at her scowl. She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her breast squeezing. “Slow down doll.”

“No. I don’t want slow, I don’t want gentle, I want you. Now.” She leaned up and sucked on his neck nuzzling his chin. “You promised,” she begged and he pressed her into the mattress with a groan. “Don’t worry dollface, I keep my promises.”

He hissed softly when her hand cupped him hard through his sweats squeezing his erection to the fine line of pain and pleasure. Yanking his hoodie off he tossed it to the floor along with his shirt. Sliding a hand up her thigh, he smirked at the wetness already making her slick and nudged her legs apart with his, admiring her for a moment. “Damn doll, as long as I’ve known you, you’ve never looked as lovely as right now.”

Wanda chuckled and gave him a sultry stare. “Shut up and fuck me.”

“With pleasure.” Lining up, he eased into her slowly, then sighed when her legs wrapped around his waist impatiently. He would’ve loved to take his time and explore her, but hopefully there’d be a next time and he slammed in, groaning as she arched with a high pitched gasp. Waiting only until her breath returned, he pulled out and slammed into her again, gritting his teeth as her nails bit into his arm.

Keeping a hard pace, he yanked her onto his thighs as he rose to his knees, holding her in place so that their bodies slapped hard. He was hypnotized by the bouncing of her breasts as her head went back, tendons in her neck like cords as she let out guttural moans through clenched teeth. Slowly her body relaxed and he watched her melt into a mewling mess as his member locked into her, hissing at the sudden fullness and pressure in his balls. It had been a lifetime since he brought release to an Omega and he nearly forgot the pleasure was two-fold, returned by them when they were ready.

Her hand snaked to the back of his neck and he let her guide him onto his back as she sat tall, body twitching as he sunk deeper. Letting her set the speed she wanted with his hands on her hips, she rode him as he drove up, drowning completely in her attention. Slowly he felt the pressure building in his spine and opened his eyes to find her smirking at him. Gritting his teeth at the hard twitch that caused, he kneaded her hips and asked breathless, “You almost there princess?” She rode him harder, her cries getting sharper as her insides squeezed him. Feeling his sac tighten, he groaned when she held him there at the precipice just a few seconds longer before her aura washed over him, sweet and fruity and he slammed up, feeling her milk him in thick ropes. “Fuck Wanda, your killing me,” he moaned when she continued squeezing him. And then she screamed and he felt lightning go off in his brain as she pushed them _beyond_ , another hard release tightening his stomach to painful spasms.

She fell into his arms then and he held her tight, kissing her deeply with wet sloppy kisses until both their hearts slowed. “Damn. You could kill a man.”

“Your a super soldier, you can handle it,” she teased siting up slowly. He waiting and let out a grunt when it felt like her cunt had finally let him go and he groaned as she stood up onto her knees, his come dripping out of her in ropes. “You could’ve waited till I got you to the bathroom love.”

“Why; this is the best part.” He opened his mouth to ask and instead lost his breath as she lapped him up, cleaning him off yet getting it on her chin. She swallowed his half hard cock and he sat up ready to move her back at how sensitive it was but she popped off with a smirk, wiping her chin daintily as she stood. He watched his release drip down her leg as she pointed. “Your apartment set up like the others? Bathroom over there?”

“Wha-yeah. Over there.” Flopping back at the sound of the shower, he covered his face with both hands. Holy shit...Poor Steve. Or any man who thought he could handle Wanda Maximoff. Her aura washed over him like ocean waves, ones he was willing let drown him. “Buck? Bucky?”

“Hm,” she was wearing only her sweater standing near his bed. “Shower’s free.”

“I liked the smell of you on me,” he drawled, pulling her arm gently when she smiled. She snuggled up against his arm and sighed contentedly, and the sound seemed to vibrate the very air, her pleasure soothing him in places deep inside. Damn Steve, keeping this feeling to himself.

“I’ll stay.”

“I’m glad to hear that doll, I really am.” She hummed adjusted her head more on his shoulder and whispered, “Someone has to spill the secret to Delaney about super soldier endurance.”

“Oh you little devil,” he buried her under him pushing her sweater up. “Now that your a little less rushed, let’s give this another go. What do you say Doll?” Her legs opening wide was answer enough.


End file.
